Letters From Inside
by Moon-Goddessxx
Summary: ok, i hate kel goes to the convent as well. Too bad, im trying my hand at writing 1, to see if i can be creative enough to make it good. It starts out in letters from our fav characters. has Kel, Neal, Dom and alot of others as well. maybe K/D, K/N


Yer, I just started writing this randomly and kept at it

**Yer, I just started writing this randomly and kept at it. If its too much of the usual "Kel goes to the convent" I apologize. I don't read much of those. Don't like the idea myself. But the story wouldn't leave me alone. Its mainly letters but I'll also write whats happening in places as well. **

**Disclaimer: All TP's work… except these characters:**

**Kathleen of Masbolle (Dom's sister)**

**Lidia of Hollyrose (Merric's sister)**

**Ashlinn of Queenscove (Neal's sister)**

**And Alina of Kingsreach (Faleron's sister)**

Neal,

I really hate it here.

We have to curtsy and wear face paint and sew and embroider. Nothing I ever thought I'd have to learn.

When I got here they took all of my weapons and told me I wasn't to practice anything of what I learnt at the palace. They seem to think I'll lose all of my muscle in due course.

I've met your sister by the way.

She has your eyes.

I've also made a friend, of sorts, with one of the other girls. Ashlinn told me that she's a cousin from Fief Masbolle.

Between the two of them I seem to be doing alright.

They're both popular girls but they aren't boring like the others.

Missing you,

Kel.

_Neal's hands shook as he read his friends small neat writing. And he noticed the how she ended it, with the "Missing you"._

_He got comfortable and started to reply._

Dearest Kel,

Its so boring here without you. Though we're kept on our toes, like the good little rule abiding pages that we are.

We still do the patrols, in your honor of course.

One of the first years we saved, Owen, he's one of the most optimistic people I've ever met! And that's including you!!

At first I though that quite impossible, but that was BEFORE I got to know him better… He also has an apparent fascination with the word "Jolly" which he uses in nearly every second sentence, he obviously finds it hard to cram it into every single sentence…

I miss not having as many bruises from you, Faleron's hurt like mad!

Lady Alanna's refusing to have anything to do with the King, and many believe she's plotting to have the Stump assassinated. There are rumors that the Queen, Buri, Daine and many others have decided to side with her.

You have a fan club!

Hold in there,

Surely its got to get better?

Miss you more,

Neal.

_Kel smiled when she was handed an envelope that had her name written on it in Neal's scribbled hand writing. She walked to her room before she opened it. _

_Noting how he ended the letter left her puzzled. "Miss you more"? how could he miss her more? At least he had other friends there. Other GOOD friends. Hearing Lidia in the hallway calling her name, Kel set aside Neal's letter and walked out of her room. _

Meathead,

Im in the own! Third company, with Lord Raoul himself!

How's page training treating you? Horribly?

No, don't give me that look, and yes, I know your giving me that look.

Haha, anyway, how is your war with the training master going?

I've heard half the palace is against him and the other half is against those against him.

The own and the riders play a lot of tricks on each other and other people… namely… Raoul… Its right up my alley way hey.

Your most favorite – us cousin ever,

Dom

_Neal frowned at the letter in front of him and decided that next time he saw his cousin he had to figure out some way of payback_

Dearest cousin,

Will you please stop calling me meathead.

And yes, page training is the same as always. I miss Kel heaps though, its not the same without her.

What look? What are you going on about? I swear you're not related to me. Really I do.

I am still figuring out my form of action with the stump, what can I do that he wont expect…??

Tricks. I'd say that was OUR category, not just yours.

I feel sorry for your commander, what ever did he do to be stuck with you?

Your cousin,

Neal.

_The blue eyed sergeant grinned as he read his cousins letter, and he wondered about this friend he'd heard so much about. He also felt sorry for Neal, him and the girl had been friends, both at the bottom of the social pyramid and ideally suited. They helped each other out with class work, she kept him out of trouble and made him eat vegetables and he showed her the ropes._

Neal,

How could it get better?

We wear corsets so tight that we can barely breathe and we have to learn every thing that we would need to be an "idea wife" for our "future husbands".

The older girls leave for the palace soon.

I don't envy them in the least.

I don't think that I could face going back to the palace.

I know in the end I most probably have to.

That doesn't mean I have to like it.

You can really tell that you, Kathleen and Ashlinn are related. I mean, they play so many pranks and get scolded for their tongues it isn't funny.

And what's a fan club to me? In here?

How are the patrols going? Is Joren giving you any more trouble.

Are you eating your vegetables?

I miss you heaps more.

Kel.

_Neal read his friends letter and winced when he saw the words vegetables. Muttering under his breath he decided he would simply not answer back to the question of whether or not he was eating his vegetables. He got comfortable and started writing._

My dearest Keladry,

Are you starting to lose some of your fight and determination?

I swear I will come after you if you are.

Kathleen? Ashlinn? I'm not related to them! what are you talking about.

Haha, I was just joking.

How are my dear sister and cousin anyway?

The patrols are going fine, and Joren is still trying to get his way, and getting a lot of injuries for his trouble.

My cousin, Dom, has joined the Own. He's under Lord Raoul himself.

They play heaps of tricks on each other, the Own and The Queens Riders.

I better stop writing now, I have so much study to do before lights out it isn't funny. Which means that you DON'T laugh at me.

Miss you a billion times more,

Neal

_The blue eyed recruit yelled at a member of the same squad as himself. "Get DOWN, do you want to end up on the wrong side of those bloody arrows?"_

_There was a thud as an arrow struck home, looking around Dom realized that it was the previous squad leader that had been hit. _

"_Spread the line out, don't leave gaps!"_

_After the battle, Lord Raoul surveyed the group of weary soldiers from a squad of Third Company. His eyes fell upon the young man with bright blue eyes, he was one of the most natural leaders that Raoul had encountered thus far. _

"_Domitan of Masbolle, I am promoting you to squad leader. You deserve it after keeping so many of these men alive."_

Well, my dearest Meathead.

IM SQUAD LEADER!!

There was a big battle with some Scanran bandits a few weeks ago and our squad leader was shot, he died of his wounds, poor fellow, but then some instinct came over me and before I knew it I was yelling out orders to the remainder of the squad and they listened and some how I managed to keep them alive and then Lord Raoul promoted me to Squad leader, and and and. I still cant believe it. But it seems so natural. I mean, Gods…

How is your boring life cooped up in the palace?

From your squad leader cousin

Dom

P.S in case I haven't mentioned it enough for you to comprehend, IM A SQUAD LEADER!!

_Neal of Queenscove rolled his eyes when he read his cousins letter. He was happy for him of course, but he had to mention it so much! Which he didn't mind too much either. It was just… DOM. _

Well, dearest cousin,

I am sure that you wrote it enough times for me to be able to comprehend it.

The ladies from the convent are here. Its hard to imagine Kel as one of them. She will be coming to in a few years time.

We kicked Joren's ass the other day in one of the libraries.

It was almost worth the punishment we got.

I don't think the others share much of the same opinion that I do, but it was still worth it.

From your EXTREMELY BUSY cousin,

Neal

_An emerald eyed Page crossed the corridor to hide in the shadows. He heard the noise of fighting in the other room. Quietly he walked to the doorway and looked into the next hallway. A first year was whimpering and Joren and Garvey were standing over him. Being the brave page he was, he fought both of the fourth year pages, he got in a few good hits, but ended up in his fathers infirmary with a broken nose, several bruises and a black eye. _

_Walking back to his room he sat down and looked at a note he had written hours before:_

Kel,

I know this is going to sound so weird to you.

But I think I'm in love with you.

Neal.

_He looked out the window at the pouring rain, and threw the letter onto the hot flames of the fire._

_He couldn't bare it if Kel didn't like him back, and he didn't think she would appreciate his confession._

"_I wish you were here Kel, I feel so lost without you"_

_He whispered to himself as the fire burnt holes in the parchment, before completely devouring it._

**Well, its only the first chapter, and Im sorry to anyone whose waiting for my update on my other story " A rare gift for those who look hard enough" It's a major writers block and im trying to improve it. As well as I simply haven't had enough time to sit down and go through it.**

**I want at least 5 reviews before my next update please.**

**Luv ya all as always**

**Xx Moon-Goddess xX**


End file.
